


Daylight

by Lackystars



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, kiran is mentioned, let! alfonse! use! magic!, two nerds fall in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackystars/pseuds/Lackystars
Summary: A support conversation (C-S) in which Chrom helps Alfonse realize what it means to be a prince.





	Daylight

**C SUPPORT**

 

Chrom: Greetings, Prince Alfonse.

Alfonse: Hmm? Oh, it’s you, Prince Chrom.

Chrom: Haha, just Chrom will do. I was never one for those fancy titles and whatnot.

Alfonse: Funnily enough, I share the same sentiment. Call me Alfonse. So, did you need me for something?

Chrom: Well, I was wondering if you knew where Robin was.

Alfonse: The last time I saw him was in the library, playing a game of chess with Kiran. Again. 

Chrom: Ha, can’t say that I’m surprised. Once Robin loses against someone, he won’t stop until he comes up with the winning strategy. Don’t tell him I said this, but he can be a pretty sore loser.

Alfonse: Noted. Kiran’s the same way, too. Well, he’s pretty humble about it, but still… Let’s just say that he is a, er, ‘determined’ individual. To be honest, the first time I saw him, I didn’t know what to think of him.

Alfonse: There he was, lying on the ground, wearing the forsaken blue leather that he calls ‘jeans’. Then I helped him up and said-

_[Chrom smirks.]_

Chrom: There are better places to take a nap than on the ground?

Alfonse: What?

Chrom: Oh, it’s nothing. Listen, I should get going now. Nice to meet you!

_[Chrom leaves.]_

Alfonse: Okay? That was… interesting.

 

**[Alfonse and Chrom have reached support rank C.]**

 

* * *

 

**B SUPPORT**

 

Alfonse: Ha…

_[Alfonse is panting heavily in front of a training dummy. In his hands, he holds a red coloured tome. Chrom approaches the young man.]_

Chrom: Hello, Alf-

Alfonse: Fire!

_[Instinctively, Chrom rolls out of the way, preparing for the magical blast. However, the few sparks that do appear fizzle out weakly. Alfonse sighs dejectedly.]_

Alfonse: …I would tell you to be careful. But it seems like that will not be necessary, given that at best, I could probably only light a match.  

Chrom: Hey, don’t worry about it. Magic is some tricky business. It’s not for everyone. Why are you trying to learn it, anyway?

Alfonse: Hmm… Well I’ve always wanted to pick up the tome, actually. I feel like that if I can improve the repertoire of weapons available to me, I can better protect those precious to me.

Chrom: I can respect that. There are times where I feel like Falchion can only leave behind a mere scratch on the toughest of armor.

Alfonse: Right. But gods, trying to read this tome is like reading a foreign language!

_[Chrom chuckles.]_

Chrom: Yeah. I don’t understand how Robin does it. But you know, it doesn’t really matter. Everyone has a place in this army. You can’t possibly be expected to fill in every role. And as royalty, the people look up to you, for you to guide them. So trust in your blade and lead us to victory!

Alfonse: I see… Thanks, Chrom.

Chrom: Not a problem. Now, why don’t you put that book down and pick up your sword? I was hoping you could teach me about Askran swordsmanship.

Alfonse: Oh, so you wish to spar? Alright, I could do with a little change.

Chrom: That’s the spirit. I won’t go easy on you!

Alfonse: Bring it on!

 

**[Alfonse and Chrom have reached support rank B.]**

 

* * *

 

 **A SUPPORT** _  
_

 

Alfonse: Hello, Chrom.

Chrom: Hey there. What’s the matter?

Alfonse: Ah, not much. I was just thinking about something.

Chrom: Yes?

Alfonse: You and I- we’re pretty similar, aren’t we?

Chrom: I suppose so.

Alfonse: What I’m getting at is that you must know what it feels like. Don’t you ever feel trapped?

Chrom: Huh? Alfonse, what brought this on?

Alfonse: …It’s nothing. Forget it.

Chrom: No. Talk to me. If there’s something going on, I need to know. You can rely on your friends to share the burden. And we are friends, right?

Alfonse: Yeah… Fine. I’ll tell you. But promise not to laugh or anything.

Chrom: Why would I laugh? This is clearly a serious matter. I promise.

Alfonse: Thank you, Chrom.

Alfonse: When I first joined the Order of Heroes, a number of our kingdom’s subjects disapproved of the idea, my father included. They said that it was unbefitting of a prince such as myself to join such a lowly group. Still, there are others who say that I don’t behave quite like a prince ought to anyway.

Chrom: I get where you’re coming from. My own father felt the same way when I founded the Shepherds.

Alfonse: Indeed. Sometimes, I wish I was never born a prince.

Chrom: Alfonse…

Alfonse: I don’t think I can handle all the responsibilities and expectations required of me. I mean, I must for it is my duty to this land… But I confess, it is hard. Still, I keep my head up and smile for it is what I have been taught to do.

Alfonse: …Not even years of training could prepare me for that initial resistance as I watched my sword pierce through another’s body. Yet as a prince, I was supposed to accept this and move on?

Alfonse: I mentioned wanting to pick up the tome. The real reason for that is because I didn’t want to roughen these hands of mine.

Alfonse: I don’t like killing people. I can’t stand to watch the life fade from their eyes. At least with magic, I don’t have to be close enough to hear their dying last words.

_[Alfonse laughs bitterly.]_

Alfonse: A prince, unwilling to take up the blade. I claim to seek peace but then criticise the means of doing so. Pathetic, isn’t it?

_[Chrom takes a deep breath in.]_

Chrom: Listen, Alfonse. I often say that anything can change. But, the station of your birth isn’t one of those things, unfortunate as it is. Still, moping about it won’t achieve anything.

Chrom: We do what we do, because we must. If not for ourselves, then for our people. The power we are given comes at the cost of our freedom. However, it is this power that allows us to give the people _their_ freedom.

Chrom: One life given up, for the sake of many others. It’s harsh, but it is what it is.

Alfonse: But it was _my_ life. I didn’t ask for this.

Chrom: I know you didn’t. I doubt anyone would. But knowing this, could you really turn your back on all of your people? They need you. I need you.

Alfonse: What?

Chrom: I wouldn’t know what to do if you weren’t here. Being summoned into a completely different realm, it’s like everything that I thought I knew was ripped away from me. I’m sure the same goes for everyone else. So, we need you to help us.

Alfonse: I see…

Chrom: You will open the way, right?

Alfonse: Thank you, Chrom. I didn’t realise I needed this. I was being selfish.

Chrom: Anything to help my comrade.

_[Chrom places an arm around Alfonse’s shoulder and murmurs gently.]_

Chrom: I’m here for you.

 

**[Alfonse and Chrom have reached support rank A.]**

 

* * *

 

**S SUPPORT**

 

Alfonse: Chrom!

Chrom: What is it, Alfonse?

Alfonse: I was thinking about our last meeting… and I wanted to give you something.

Chrom: Hmm?

_[Alfonse brings out a traditional Askran amulet, adorned with white and gold.]_

Alfonse: Here.

Chrom: It’s beautiful… I don’t think I can accept such a valuable gift. Are you sure?

Alfonse: Yes, Chrom. I promised that I would never get close to another hero, especially after what happened to Zacharias. I didn’t want to get hurt again. But being with you, I realised that I’m ready to take such a risk.

Alfonse: Forgive me for what I’m about to say. I… I love you Chrom. You’re an inspiration to me. You gave me hope when I needed it, you set me on the right path. You’re a true prince to me.

Chrom: Alfonse, I…

Alfonse: I won’t ask you to marry me. We each have a commitment to our kingdoms, first and foremost. And I know that one day, there will come a time where you will have to go home. I don’t blame you for it. But, promise you will be mine, at least until we part ways?

Chrom: I love you too, Alfonse. I’ve never met someone like you who has made me feel this way. You have showed me your strengths and triumphs… but also your weaknesses and insecurities. And I admire you so much for it. So yes, I promise I will be yours.

_[Alfonse places the amulet around Chrom’s neck.]_

Alfonse: Thank you, Chrom.

 

**[Alfonse and Chrom have reached support rank S.]**

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted this convo to the feh supports tumblr, thought to post it here bc why not :')
> 
> also kinda unrelated but why do s supports suddenly jump into marriage like chill lmao. *has three conversations* LET'S GET MARRIED
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this by leaving a kudos/comment below! I always appreciate any feedback you all have :)


End file.
